


Optics

by schizoauthoress



Series: The Lost Legion MC (before the end) [3]
Category: The Marine (Movies), The Marine 5: Battlefront
Genre: Alonzo just Does Not Want to expand his social circle in any way, Couple Speculation, Explicit Language, F/M, Motorcycle Club Dynamics, Pre-Canon, as usual for these dumbass motorbike babies, singlehandedly making this fandom a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: The traditional marker for a biker's significant other isn't going to work when it comes to Deacon and Murphy.





	Optics

**Author's Note:**

> It's spelled "Gunner" in the credits, but I had to use the Icelandic spelling otherwise I was picturing an entirely different person. Besides, it's never seen written down in the movie itself, so allow me some leeway. :)

"All the women in this club wear motorcycle vests --"

"Cuts," Deacon corrected. His girlfriend gave him an annoyed look before finishing,

"...that say 'Property of'."

"Yeah?" Gunnar responded. "What about it?"

"Why is it different?" she asked.

"Murphy," Deacon said quietly, "c'mon, don't push it..."

"I'm only asking!" Murphy protested.

Gunnar said, "My old lady isn't **in** the Legion. Wearin' my name warns dudes -- if they mess with her, they mess with me and the rest of the brothers."

"It's tradition!" Alonzo yelled from across the room, clearly annoyed, "What's the damn problem?

Murphy laughed scornfully, "Are you serious right now?"

Deacon practically leaped between the two, grabbing Alonzo's shoulder to keep him away. Alonzo snarled, "You got a mouthy bitch, Deacon! Oughtta teach her some manners!"

"Touch her and I beat your ass!" Deacon yelled back.

"Damn!" Gunnar exclaimed, "Let the gal ask questions, Alonzo. If she don't know, she just don't know."

Reassured by the presence of defenders, Murphy spoke directly to Alonzo, schooling her expression to placidity. "Look at my man, then look at me. A black woman wearing something that declares her a white man's 'Property' don't come across good."

Deacon winced. Alonzo's scowl didn't waver at all.

"If that was your problem," Alonzo gritted out, "why'd you act dumb instead of just saying it?"

Furious, Deacon shoved Alonzo backward a step. "Asshole! What the hell is **your** probl--"

Alonzo's fist sank into Deacon's gut, driving the air from his lungs. Deacon wheezed, but managed to lash out with a punch of his own.

Gunnar grabbed Murphy's arm and dragged her toward the door to the outside, keeping her from jumping into the fray.

"Don't!" Gunnar hissed, "Don't you dare, Murph'!"

"Let go!" Murphy yelled, yanking her arm from Gunnar's grip.

"You're gonna make it worse!" Gunnar grabbed her around the waist and hauled them both backward, his head tucked against her shoulder to keep her from headbutting or getting in a solid hit from those flailing limbs. In the parking lot, Gunnar released her, blocking the doorway with his body. "Listen! They ain't carrying, so nobody's gonna bite it. You get in the middle, shit gets serious."

Murphy glared. "I'm supposed to stand by while Danny gets beat up?"

"When you're the cause, yeah!"

A loud crash from inside the MC clubhouse had both flinching and looking back.

"Stay right here!" Gunnar ordered sternly.

****

Once Gunnar was back inside, Murphy considered disregarding the order. She wasn't a Legionnaire, so technically she didn't have to obey.

'But,' she realized, 'if I wanna be one someday, in this part of Danny's life and not just waiting around for when the club don't need him, I gotta act like it.'

Right or wrong, Alonzo saw her as disrespectful. Respect was really important, to the club generally and to Alonzo specifically. 

He was yelling about it, now, inside. At least there were no more sounds of a physical altercation. Murphy bit her lip, leaning back against the wall. If the Lost Legion allowed Murphy as a prospect -- less likely if this incident branded her a troublemaker -- Alonzo would be a hellacious obstacle to becoming a full member.

"Nothing for it, Pryce," Murphy sighed to herself, "swallow your pride."

Alonzo stopped yelling. Murphy heard the familiar tones of Deacon's voice, indistinct due to distance, and another calm voice that was probably Gunnar. She itched to go in, to know what they were saying. 

She didn't move.

****

Later, Deacon came out and found Murphy throwing her favorite knife at a wooden pallet left behind from last week's alcohol order.

"Hey, babe."

Murphy stalked over to the pallet, yanking her blade free before responding simply: "Hey."

Deacon waited until she'd sheathed the knife and turned to face him. "You all right?"

Murphy snorted. "I'm not the one who tangled with Alonzo. **I'm** fine. What about you?"

Daniel Deacon reached up to rub the back of his neck, sheepishly, and winced at the stretch it caused. "Eh..." he managed a smirk. "Wouldn't mind some pampering, but hey. I'm upright."

Murphy stepped closer. Her hands were gentle and careful on her boyfriend's torso as she silently mapped the hurts.

"I didn't ask you to do it."

Deacon shook his head. "I should have let Alonzo hit you?" he asked mildly.

Murphy grinned up at Deacon confidently, replying, "I could take 'im!"

"That's the attitude that gets under his skin."

Murphy dropped the affected cheer and nodded seriously. "I figured that out. I'm sorry."

"I don't want you apologizing for the way he reacts to you." Deacon stroked the side of her face. "I like you the way you are."

Murphy leaned into that touch. "I'm sorry I got you hurt by setting him off."

Deacon chuckled, "Homemade cake would sure help soothe me, babe."

"I thought you were on a diet?" Murphy teased.

Deacon pouted outrageously. "You mean, defending your honor doesn't deserve cake?"

Murphy giggled and kissed the side of Deacon's neck, then murmured into his ear, "Well... I suppose we can make an exception."

"Awww yeah..." Deacon grinned and squeezed Murphy into a hug, despite how his bruised muscles protested.

"You're more excited for cake than for me."

"Nah, babe," Deacon laughed, "I love you like a fat kid loves cake!"

Murphy pressed her face to Deacon's chest, but it failed to muffle her laughter. "You're so stupid!"

"You love me anyway."

*-*-*-*-*


End file.
